1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, and more particularly to a replaceable spring arm structure for spectacles, which adapted for replacing the spring mounted in the temple, so as to maximize and extend the life span of the spectacles while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, conventional spectacles 1 comprise a frame body 10 for mounting a pair of lenses 101, 102 in position. The frame body 10 comprises a bridge 11 connected between the two lenses 101, 102, and two side extensions 12, 13 provided at two outer sides of the lenses 101, 102 respectively wherein each side extension 12, 13 has a hinge portion 16, 17 rearwardly extended therefrom for pivotally coupling a temple 14, 15. Each hinge portion 16, 17 of the spectacles 1 comprises a connecting arm 161, 171 having a spring 162, 172 coaxially mounted thereon. The connecting arm 161, 171 is connected between the side extension 12, 13 and the temple 14, 15. Each connecting arm 161, 171 has a rear end inserted into a chamber 141, 151 provided at a front end of the temple 14, 15 and a front end pivotally connected with the side extension 12, 13 by means of a screw 18, so as to rotatably lock up the temple 14, 15 with the side extension 12, 13.
Each spring 162, 172 is adapted for applying an urging force between the respective side extension 12, 13 and the temple 14, 15 such that when unfolding the spectacles 1, the spring 162, 172 will be forced to extend and then return to its original form after the temple 14, 15 is unfolded, so as to retain the temple 14, 15 in an unfolded position. Likewise, when folding the spectacles 1, the spring 162, 172 will also be forced to extend first and then return to its original form after the temple 14, 15 is folded. So, every time when the spectacles 1 is being unfolded and folded, the spring 162, 172 is forced to extend and compress such that after a period of the time, the elasticity of the spring 162, 172 will become weaker or even be broken. The urging force of the spring 162, 172 may not strong enough to apply between the side extension 12, 13 and the temple 14, 15 so that the temple 14, 15 will tend to loosely affix to the side extension 12, 13. The wearer may feel uncomfortable to wear such spectacles.
Since each hinge portion 16, 17 is affixed between the side extension 12, 13 and the temple 14, 15, the wearer may not able to detach or repair the worn-out parts such that the wearer may even have to waste expense to buy another new spectacle frame for substituting the used one, which is a waste of source.